Those who possess the three
by FRC Coazze
Summary: Two characters in the series have possessed the three Hallows. An overlook on them from the eyes of a peculiar third party.


_Warning: if you go ahead your neurons' well-being may be put in jeopardy._

_I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Those who possess the three<strong>

It was said that the last thing that could conquer the Master of Death was Death itself. "Because the true master does not seek to run away from Death. He must accept that he _must_ die, and understands that there are far, far worse things in the living world than dying", one said.

I knew that One. The one who craved power. The one who lost love. The one who met Death on his own terms.

I knew the Other. The one who never asked for power and yet held it. The one who lost yet never lost love. The one who accepted Death and did not die.

It was said that the one who possesses the three Deathly Hallows will be known as the Master of Death. Neither of them possessed the three at the same time. Though both of them owned them all.

The Elder Wand.

The Resurrection Stone.

The Cloak of Invisibility.

Sooner or later, they passed in their hands. They were used. Or kept hidden. Or, ultimately, lost.

The Elder from hand to hand passed down to the elder one. He was permitted to use it, he said, because he took it not to kill, but to save others from it. Though there was a time when he was no different from the one who asked for it first. There was a time when even behind the greater good, ambition and thirst for power lurked.

An old and wise leader still a leader remains. Still power he holds over the hearts of those who follow him.

Save others from it. That's why he claimed the Elder Wand for himself, but by doing such didn't he claimed its power too? The power to deal death in your judgments as the one of not to deal it. The same they are. To kill or to allow to live. The Elder Wand can save as it can kill. That is its power and by using the wand he used and kept that power for himself.

So did the One, but the Other did not. Though the Wand had pledged its power to him, he did not take it. He did not claim it for himself. He used it to repair that that was broken and laid it back in the dark. For as he wait for Death to come, he would never be defeated but by Death itself. Thus Death shall have back what is its and that will be the end of it.

That is. The one who kept. The one who renounced.

The Stone follows. An insidious gift. The one who gives the chance to call back those whom Death already took away.

The loved ones.

The love which was lost.

Both of them carried the loss. But the difference between temptation and longing is difficult to probe. The egoism of the One brought nothing but pain. Tempted he was. To call back those he had failed, to apologize maybe, so many things to say gone lost along with them. Trying to look back, to search for the love he had lost in the past, instead of looking ahead. Ah, the haste. The blinding desire of putting that ring on forgetting the curse it held within. So he passed it on. Yet another instrument to be used, I reckon. Alas, still he did not comprehend the true meaning of the Hallow, as he grasped its power for himself alone.

So did the One, but the Other did not. For the presence of his loved ones was enough to give him the strength to keep going. Looking ahead, instead of dwelling in the pains of the past. A brief meeting with those who were no more in this world before join them in the other. A mere search for confidence, before crossing the door. The certainty that they were there, waiting for him, walking beside him every step he took.

Calling for them believing they could forgive him for his mistakes before time. So did the One.

Calling for them knowing that soon he would join them. So did the Other.

Haste and confidence.

For they both lost love. But One deemed he had lost it forever. The Other knew it never truly left him.

And then comes the most curious of tales. The Cloak of Invisibility. The Hallow that conceals.

Curious, I say, because it happened that it was the one to be concealed. For the One kept it hidden for a long time. Oh, for study alone, mind you, because to hid himself from Death was never one of his priorities. Never-ending life. No that was not something he yearned for. Nor was what the Cloak really meant.

But the One, the one who guarded the Cloak did something unexpected. He beat Death to the draw. Oh, he did not wait for it to come, he called it himself, for his own gain on his own terms. He believed himself to be higher than Death, to the point of being able to pledge it to do his own bidding. He kept the power of the Wand, he craved for the one of the Stone and in the end he thought he had power over Death itself.

No, he was not the Master of Death. He was a mere user of it. He bargained with it. But in the end it is always and only Death.

So different from the Other. The one who accepted Death. A death written and planned by the One. The death of one to save others… you do not need an invincible wand to kill someone. But the Other did not die, for Death knew it was not yet time. But the Other did not. He did not call for Death as the One did, no: he just waited for it to come.

A true Master of Death is the one who accepts it.

Deathly Hallows. Just mere, curious trinkets. You do not need them to master Death, nor possessing them makes you the owner of Death.

You may have the power to give death to others.

You may have the power to call back those who died.

You may have the power to conceal yourself from Death.

But what you fail to see is that Death itself gave you that power.

The One could not see that, that is why he was unworthy to possess all the Hallows. For though he never killed, he planned the death of others including himself. Instead of calling back the one he loved, he condemned another. Instead of concealing, he marched toward Death with sounding trumpets. He used the very Hallows that were made to cheat Death, never the one made to live a long and happy life.

While the Other… the Other just wanted a peaceful life and to meet Death at the end of it. He owned the Wand, but never used it. He owned the Stone, and abandoned it. He owned the Cloak, but did not use it when the time came.

In the end is only and always Death. For I already took the One, and soon the Other shall be called to.

But not yet.

* * *

><p><em>I have no idea what I have written, or better: I have no idea if you understood my line of reasoning, because I did not actually know how to explain it and I do not know if I managed to.<em>

_Well, if you understood what I wanted to tell... what do you think about this parallel between our two "Masters" of Death (or better, those who, sooner or later, owned the three Hallows): Dumbledore and Harry?_

_P.S. Yes, it is Death's POV ^^_


End file.
